A minion's life
by kingkorps
Summary: my first fanfiction about a minion's daily routine of getting shot, kicked, and tossed around like a bean bag


A MINION'S LIFE

a Evil Genius fanfiction

"fack!" Steve yelled as his best friend John scored another point on the pong game in the break room next to the miniature eiffel tower. "I win again!" John shouted. "blah blah blah you damn technicians think your better than us. We're the ones who built this lair!" Steve yelled jokingly at his geek friend. As they exchange insults and trash talk the alarm goes to yellow and the annoying howling begins."Man. now I have to go halfway across the lair to the armory and wait around to get a handgun." As they exited the break room they quickly fist bumped and they went they're seperate ways. John took off to find research potential while Steve headed to the armory. It was the same bullshit everyday, a squad of commandos get in the base and either blow up a power generator or kill at least three construction workers and a guard. Steve was always deep in the lair either sleeping or running his assigned memory bank when this happened ,but this was different, he was finally going to shoot something! He tought while standing in line to get his pistol.

After about ten minutes the other construction workers left with their guns, he heard gunshots down the hall and several pain filled yells probably from his comrades. A small figure in the cell sits up when the shots echo against the wall. "They're coming!" he said excitedly "They're coming for me!" the prisoner started mumbling to himself, after being imprisoned for almost a year and seeing agents walk into the armory and walk right back out not even noticing him, you'd asume he'd given up hope by now.

Steve ran to where the gunfight had been, but surprise! The commandos had been low end Schwarzenger wannabes. The mastermind was standing nearby watching as his minions cleaned up the mess, the minions rarely saw the mastermind because even they're inner sanctum wasn't vault-safe from agents.

Steve grabbed onto the collar of a guard who had been shot and lost a lot of blood and fallen unconcious, he dragged the guard's sorry ass to the infirmary "Aww fuck, those commandos did a number on our guys." Steve looked around and saw that all twenty three hospital beds were occupied by minions that didnt have any real health. There were minions on bunks just moved into the infirmary, on the ground, and in body bags. "what the fuck?" said Steve "No way this was done by the commandos at the main entrance." The technician shook his head. "There were three squads and the other hallways didn't have security cameras."

Steve looked around noticing how under staffed the clinic was. "Hey doc. I took a medical class in high school is their anyway I can help?" The doctor looked at the wounded guard. "Ya take him up to the armory and prepare the prison cells to accomodate injured and sanitize them for surgery" Steve took the guard to the cell and set him up in the cot, and bandaged his wounds. Just as he turned to go to the infirmary for medication and sanitization items a explosion shook the base and blasted Steve back into the cell's back wall knocking him unconcious.

He came to several hours later. the red lights that showed the generators had been damaged or destroyed was on and he could hear gunshots and yelling. He was dazed to say the least he looked over to the guard who was still lying on the cot. Steve heard the other cell's door slide open slowly as if it had been forced, then he heard the unmistakable cock of a pistol. "This is agent 700 HQ do you copy?" silence. "HQ do you... oh yea I'm in a mountain. HAHAHA" The crazy motherfucker in the armory actually was a agent? "Holy fuck." Steve thought aloud "Hhm?" The agent turned to the second cell. "well this is very interesting isn't it?" 700 said to Steve. "facking wannabe P.A.T.R.I.O.T saboteur!" With that the agent hopped into the cell, enraged he held up his gun to smash Steve's skull with. Steve reacted and pulled his own pistol to the agent's chin and pulled the trigger. After several hours of messing around with the door's locks John opened the doors to the armory. "Steve you in there?" he yelled. "Yes now please GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Steve yelled back. John yelled to the guards in the hall to help him open the door. They slid the manual override locks into place. Steve limped out with the guard he was charged with protecting hanging onto his shoulder. "Can't kill me bitches!" he yelled his yellow jumpsuit covered in blood and dirt. "Steve Maximillian has ordered a evacuation of the base. We're moving out now!"

The chopper lifted slowly off the ground. twenty people in the rear dead dying or trying to keep the others from the reaper. Steve sat next to the chair where the guard had fallen asleep after waking up for twenty minutes. His name was Seth he was in the process of becoming a mercenary but his arm was crushed in the attack and he can only lift a rifle without crippling himself further.

it was my first fanfiction please give me feedback good or bad


End file.
